


capeandcowl.livejournal.com

by chellerrific



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Crack, Fun With Computers, Gen, Go Write About It On Your LiveJournal, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mood: morose<br/>music: linkin park - bleed it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	capeandcowl.livejournal.com

**February 12**  
 **_omg!!!_ **

dfjlskdjfsdl you guys. i was out tonight you know doing the bat-thing and i ran into guess who. go on guess!!! okay okay it was SELINA KYLE. i haven’t seen her since the thing—you know. peeps on my filter know what i’m talking about. so she was all trying to rob this museum and i swung in to stop her and well long story short it was suuuuuuuper awk.

but i’m gonna let you guys in on a secret: she was SUPER. HOT. okay. like. times like these where wearing clothing this restrictive can potentially be waaaaay embarrassing if you know what i mean ;) fortunately it was pretty dark so i don’t THINK she saw anything??? i hope anyway.

umm yeah so that happened.

 _5 comments_  
 **nightwang** bro i talked to selina and she said she did see  
 **capeandcowl** fffffffff are you messing with me dick  
 **nightwang** yep  
 **capeandcowl** you—i thought dick was a name not a description!!!  
 **nightwang** lol bruce real original never heard that one before

 

**February 16**  
 **_mama help me i’ve been cursed_ **

MY PARENTS ARE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _11 comments_  
 **nightwang** gpoy

 **hood_pimpin** jeez b we know ffs give it a rest already

 **lord_wayne** my parents are alive but my father is a giant tool  
 **capeandcowl** damian i’m your father  
 **capeandcowl** wait. d’oh! you little  
 **lord_wayne** XP  
 **capeandcowl** go to bed!  
 **lord_wayne** ~make me~  
 **phat_alfred** You heard Master Bruce. It’s time for bed.  
 **capeandcowl** haha, you got alfreded. up top big man!  
 **phat_alfred** Indeed, sir.

 

**February 27**  
 **_umm???_ **

why is there shaving cream all over my underwear drawer?

 _10 comments_  
 **spoileralert** tim did it  
 **birdbrain** steph!!! it was her idea, bruce  
 **spoileralert** oh come on, saying you were tempted by the woman? that’s new.  
 **birdbrain** well it’s not my fault you’re so _tempting_  
 **hood_pimpin** gross, get a room  
 **spoileralert** we did, jason—yours ;)  
 **birdbrain** that was her idea too  
 **hood_pimpin** i am gonna kick your butt, drake  
 **spoileralert** can i watch?  
 **capeandcowl** stop it before i have alfred turn the hose on you all!!!

 

**March 15**  
 ** _sfkjlsdkflsld_**

i am seriously about to put my fist through the cave’s computer system!!!

 _15 comments_  
 **batgurrrl** bruce, what did i tell you about punching the computer.  
 **capeandcowl** *sigh* it only breaks it worse.  
 **batgurrrl** very good. i’ll come take a look at it tonight. just leave it alone until then.  
 **phat_alfred** I’ll make sure he does that, Miss Gordon.  
 **capeandcowl** *grumble grumble*

 **nightwang** oh yeah hey if you find any… unsavory material on there… that was all tim.  
 **birdbrain** what?!? i am not taking the blame for your internet pornography addiction, dick!  
 **nightwang** you won’t share the blame but you’ll share the material, hmm?  
 **birdbrain** that was one time!  
 **lord_wayne** the other times still count even if you weren’t successful, tim  
 **birdbrain** …  
 **spoileralert** you were watching, dami?  
 **lord_wayne** i’m always watching.  
 **birdbrain** bruce, can we PLEASE lock him up at night.  
 **capeandcowl** for the last time, no!

 

**March 22**  
 **_bout time!_ **

checkit peeps: **bigblueboyscout** ← add him!

18 comments  
 **bigblueboyscout** testing?  
 **capeandcowl** alsdfjslkdf!!!  
 **bigblueboyscout** hi bruce  
 **bigblueboyscout** wow you listen to linkin park a lot  
 **capeandcowl** you don’t listen to linkin park ENOUGH lol  
 **lord_wayne** and these are the hands the fate of the world lies in.  
 **bigblueboyscout** damian?  
 **nightwang** bingo  
 **bigblueboyscout** um, i hope this isn’t rude of me, but dick, i think your name has a typo in it  
 **nightwang** ;)  
 **bigblueboyscout** ?  
 **bigblueboyscout** …oh. OH. nvm.  
 **spoileralert** SUUUUUUUUUUPES! also cass says hi. or, well, she waved, which is the same thing for her.  
 **bigblueboyscout** does she not have a lifejournal?  
 **capeandcowl** *LIVEjournal omg  
 **spoileralert** she does, she just isn’t on it like a giant drama queen all the time (cough bruce)  
 **capeandcowl** hey i read that  
 **spoileralert** ruh-roh am i gonna be the subject of a post now

 

**March 22**  
 **_also_ **

**spoileralert** smells

 _11 comments_  
 **spoileralert** *like lavender and awesome  
 **lord_wayne** you spelled “annoying” wrong.  
 **spoileralert** don’t be stupid dami, “annoying” doesn’t have a smell  
 **birdbrain** lol  
 **lord_wayne** as usual, a stunning contribution from tim drake.  
 **nightwang** ah, was i ever this young  
 **capeandcowl** yes, you were. i have photos.  
 **hood_pimpin** pedo alert  
 **capeandcowl** how soon we forget about the summer of ’87, jason  
 **hood_pimpin** shut your pie hole  
 **bigblueboyscout** i wanna look at pictures too!

 

**April 2**

fuck all y’all

_comments disabled_

 

**April 3**  
 **_especially you, grayson_ **

okay, don’t fuck all y’all, but you’re still all dicks. you know why.

 _3 comments_  
 **nightwang** drama bomb

 **spoileralert** aww, we  <3 you too bruce

 **bigblueboyscout** GROUP HUG!!!

 

**October 1**

*not dead*

 _17 comments_  
 **batgurrrl** you are in so much trouble.  
 **bigblueboyscout** understatement.

 **nightwang** that’s $10 damian owes me.  
 **lord_wayne** i didn’t say he _was_ , i said i _hoped_.  
 **nightwang** nice try. cough up, little lord fauntleroy.  
 **lord_wayne** you’ve never actually read that.  
 **nightwang** nope.  
 **lord_wayne** you’re not going to stop calling me that anyway.  
 **nightwang** got it in one.  
 **lord_wayne** don’t think i’m not going to mention how you changed your name to **thenewbatman** while he was gone.  
 **nightwang** fine, but he’ll be hearing in detail why bialya is on the brink of declaring war on the states.  
 **lord_wayne** that could have happened to anyone.

 **birdbrain** i’m not crying, it just looks like i am.

 **spoileralert** i’m not punching you, it just feels like i am.

 **hood_pimpin** man could you be any more of a walking cliché.  
 **capeandcowl** said the pot to the kettle.

 **phat_alfred** Would you like your messages now, or shall I wait until after dinner?


End file.
